Because
by angelisis7
Summary: Jason has a plan...Now he just has to hope everything will work out and his friends won't mess anything up.
1. Chapter 1

This is completely AU/AH whatever…I don't know why this decided it had to be written but I had an idea and none of my other stories would work with it, so…here this is. Hope you guys enjoy and will share your thoughts. This is a short one-shot. Well...not so much a one-shot anymore, I've had requests to continue it, so after Christmas, when I have more time, this will get more love.

 **Because…**

Since Jake's birth six months ago, things had been…complicated. To the outside world, Sam McCall was his girlfriend/ex-fiancé and Elizabeth Webber was none other than a one night stand. The 'outside' world couldn't be more wrong but when you lived your life for other people, it wasn't something that could easily be fixed.

Jason felt like he was teetering on the edge of a knife. Any sudden movement could cause his entire house of cards to come crashing down.

The truth of the matter was simple. He is in love with Elizabeth…but her friends, his friends, her family…they all thought they had the right to dictate what and who the two could see, especially if they showed even the slightest weakening towards one another.

So…how does a feared enforcer, force the issues at hand? How does said enforcer make sure that everyone who thinks they have a say, are where he needs them, at the appropriate time and place to pull off the biggest and quite possibly the most intrinsic plan, he'd ever put forth…simple, he convinces his best friend that she needs to have a charity ball…and everyone, no matter position, needs to be invited and convinced that this was going to be the ball that all other balls aspired to be.

"Carly? Is everything set for tomorrow night?" Jason asked as she rushed into his office and threw herself into his arms. Something that was beginning to bother him more and more, but in order for his plan to go off without a 'fingers crossed' hitch, he couldn't prematurely, rock the boat.

"Of course it is, silly. When have I ever let someone down? I am always on point. The fact that you suggested this though is curious…" Carly said in an overtly loud voice.

"No need to shout, my hearing is as good as it has ever been." Jason said, forcing a teasing smile to his lips.

After receiving a not to gentle slap, right above his heart, he almost couldn't supress the desire to shove the harpy sitting on his lap, to the floor. It was a close thing but knowing it could potentially screw with every plan he had, he clenched his jaw.

"You are so weird…Anyway, the reason I am here is because…well, my florist said that the white roses I ordered are unavailable. On top of that, the menu I had put together…somehow was altered. We were supposed to be having champagne and caviar on toast points, you know the rich-y types all love that shit…instead I was told that the caviar was changed to tapas. Is there anything you can do? I just don't know why everything is going wrong." Carly whined while playing with the collar of his standard black T-shirt.

Deciding that she would sit there forever, Jason calmly settled her into his chair and walked around his desk. "What flowers did the florist say they ordered?" Jason asked factitiously.

"Lilies…like Easter lilies and those calla lilies that people call black but are really purple or whatever…can you just imagine how bland that will be." Carly huffed.

Once again stuck, Jason blurted the first thing that his filter didn't squash. "I think they are rather elegant. They are understated but they smell phenomenal. Everyone uses roses for almost everything, just think; you could be starting a whole new trend."

"Seriously?"

"Truly…as for the other things, caviar is pretentious, not many people like it and for an event that should last hours, caviar won't keep people from starving, while the tapas will, since there is such a wide variety, even the pickiest of patrons will find something to enjoy." Jason offered while pacing in front of his desk.

"How the hell do you know what tapas are or anything about flowers? Whenever you are with a woman, I always have to get them flowers from you because you are clueless." Carly shrieked

Sighing loudly, Jason said, "I read Carly…just because you haven't looked at a book that didn't have checks or money within, doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't crack a book now and then." Snippier than he meant to be but the continuous idiocy of the people he dealt with on a day to day basis, was more than wearing on him.

"You are in a shitty mood. I'm going to go and hope nothing else changes before tomorrow night…can you just…look in to why all my plans have been altered?" Carly asked but coming out of her mouth, it sounded more demand like.

"I'll do what I can." Jason offered as he escorted her out the door and then closed and locked it behind himself. "Have a good day Carly."

He didn't give her the chance to respond, just rushed out of the coffee shop and jumped on his bike. If he stuck around for any length of time, she'd come back and then there was the issue of Sonny who always had to know everything. Honestly, Jason was shocked Sonny didn't demand a urine and stool sample, just so he'd know the color and density of everything…

'And this is why this shit has to end. You didn't even think that thought with any snark…the veracity of that comment is…terrifying.'

A two hour drive normally helped to quiet the insistent voices that plagued his mind and waking life but there was one voice, almost melodic compared to the others, that piped up on occasion, one he didn't mind hearing.

Checking his jacket pocket for probably the billionth time, Jason felt the three cube shaped boxes. Tomorrow night was either going to be the happiest moment of his life or the absolute worst, there really was no way to gauge things.

He and Elizabeth had been sneaking around the little Port city, seeing each other when time and circumstances allowed it, which admittedly, wasn't often but even a few moments in her presence and he felt refreshed. Like life made more sense with her closer. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face and lightened the load on his shoulders.

By the time he made it home, his cell had 32 missed calls and 28 voice mails. This is what his life had become as of late. He was a nursemaid to two adults and the asswiper of a young adult who believed the sun rose out of his ass, not to mention all the other hangers on, who all wanted a piece of him, just so he could make sure they didn't screw up. To be truthful, it was ridiculous, he had to literally learn everything over and he didn't have nowhere near the issues that his band of 'friends' did.

Not bothering to listen to a single messaged, Jason tossed his phone on his desk and made his way upstairs. It was early, too early to sleep but he wanted to check his list a few more times, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. For the last month, he'd been writing and rewriting what he would say when the moment came. Nothing he could come up with, seemed to encompass exactly what he used to feel and what he feels now but if he continued to rewrite it, he'd have forty or fifty different versions dancing in his memory and totally screw everything up and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Tomorrow night was going to be as perfect as he could make it. Which is why he ordered different flowers and changed the menu and the string quartet…actually he'd changed the invitation too. He wanted all the men in black tuxes and the women in white dresses…well; he wanted one woman in a white dress.

He checked in with Cody quickly, who assured him that he had the packages and they would be delivered right on time. "Remember; say as little as you can. She's too smart for her own good and I don't want her to have any idea of what I am up to. I have a lot of things to make up to her and this is only the beginning." Jason said seriously.

"Not a problem boss. I will take care of everything. Tomorrow will be as perfect as we can make it. I know there are going to be more than a few tantrums thrown but if we are fortunate, you'll get to have your say and then hopefully, you two can make a quick escape." Cody responded, trying to soothe Jason's ruffled mind.

"I won't relax until everything is over and done with but I'll try to keep a lid on my nerves." Jason offered with a small laugh.

"Sounds good. I'll let you know if there are any…issues but I think we've thought of every contingency we could have. Have a good night." Cody said as he disconnected.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. It was one thing to be sneaking around but using this type of venue to come out to everyone…it made her nerves have nerves.

After Cody had dropped off her packages and taken his…

Elizabeth spent as much time as she could, getting ready but not having the boys underfoot, she managed to get everything done, faster than she had wanted to. As the days had led up to this moment, she'd thought of and contemplated the use of any number of excuses to get out of going to this event. It wasn't that she didn't want to stop hiding her love for Jason; she just didn't agree with him, that their outing needed to be done on such a...large scale.

Not to mention the fact that he also believed that it was in the boy's best interest to be removed from Port Charles entirely. Although, she couldn't disagree that things were liable to get loud and quite possibly dangerous if they had stayed…it was frustrating and ridiculous that two people had to go to such extremes, just because they loved one another and wanted to be together.

Watching the clock slowly tick closer to the time she had to leave, she contemplated having a drink or ten, just to calm her nerves. If the knock hadn't sounded on her door, she probably would have imbibed in a little something.

"Hi…hello…" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Arlo; I'll be your driver tonight."

'I don't see why I couldn't just take my own car…don't need no damn limo or driver…' Elizabeth mumbled.

"Mr. Morgan wanted to make sure of your safety. I've known him for years. I promised you would arrive safely and should you both need to make a quick escape, I'll be ready." Arlo offered.

Elizabeth blushed, not having meant for him to hear her grumblings.

"I know…just ignore me. I like to complain." Elizabeth said as she grabbed her clutch and waited for Arlo to open the door.

XxXxXxX

'Where the hell is she? She should have been here three minutes ago…' His mind screamed.

Today was, without a doubt, the most stressful day he had ever had. He'd faced madmen, bullets, killers…the wait and what could possibly be waiting at the end of the night, had him so completely on edge, he figured even his hair was standing straighter.

As his mind was about to go on another tear about Elizabeth's lateness, she walked through the ballroom. His breath was promptly stolen. He'd seen many sides to Elizabeth. Model, nurse, mother, ball attendee, motorcycle rider, seductress, lover, friend…before he realized he was moving, he was stood in front of her.

"You are breathtaking. The entire ballroom and its occupants just dimmed, you outshine them all Elizabeth. You are the epitome of beauty and grace." Jason said breathlessly.

She'd heard Jason be sweet before but this… "Thank you. You look amazing yourself. You clean up well Morgan, that blue…it makes your eyes almost glow."

Elizabeth had barely had time to taken in the beauty of the ballroom before Jason approached but it all paled in comparison to his handsome face and boyish smile.

Because this was Port Charles, the idiots they called friends and family, all had radar, because no sooner than they had those few moments, than they were being swarmed.

Jason found himself being pushed back and away but before he could lose sight of her, Jason dug his heels in and forced the people pulling on him, to either stop or rip his arms off, which they almost did anyway.

"Look, I have a few things I need to handle and then and only then, will I come and find you." Jason said, hoping to whatever higher power was listening that he wouldn't have to hold to that loosely offered promise.

Seeing a few of his more stringent friends gearing up to demand something from him, Jason simply walked away. Being held hostage by them was not in the cards tonight. He had a plan and he fully intended to stick to it. After dodging the last grasping hand, Jason made his way behind the curtain where Cody was already waiting.

"As you know, the fundraising part of the night is set to begin in the next ten minutes, so if you are going to get your time in the limelight, now is your best bet." Cody offered while handing him a microphone.

"Thank you. Can you stand watch on the audio equipment, I don't want to go through all of this and be cut off because one of the loons gets overzealous and cuts me off." Jason asked while pulling at his tie in a futile attempt, to get more air. The damn thing felt like it was devouring the last bit of oxygen he was able to pull from the suddenly thick feeling air.

He took a few useless deep breaths before making his way to the center of the stage. The whispering and gossiping began as soon as the first person noticed his presence.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, I just need a few moments. Could Elizabeth Webber please come up on the stage, please?" Jason asked, switching the microphone to his other hand, so he could wipe the excessive sweat from his other.

Just saying her name had a lot of the idiots gearing up some idiocy. Until this moment, he had never understood the saying 'quaking in your boots' but he was indeed quaking.

He could see the questions in her eyes as she stopped not quite a foot away but he just gave her one of his looks, the one that promised she'd understand but to trust him.

"I know this is highly unconventional and the last thing I want to do is public speaking but if ever there was a reason worthy, this is, Elizabeth Webber is. I don't care what you have to say, I will have my say, so shut up and let me finish." Jason all but hissed into the microphone.

"Jason?!" Elizabeth whispered harshly. "What are you doing?"

Deciding that she'd have her answer shortly, Jason simply lowered himself down to one knee, amid the gasps and groans and shrieks, Jason said, "Elizabeth Webber, I have known you practically my whole life as Jason Morgan. I have loved you almost as long…"

Pulling the first ring out of his inside pocket, Jason continued, "Because I bought this ring for the girl who saved my life, who changed it for the better and who completely stole my heart." As he pulled the second ring out he said, "For the young lady who gave me my greatest heart's desire, a son, although he isn't of my blood, he is my son and a few years later, you gave me a son of my blood." As he pulled the third ring out, he said, "I think the woman who brought my heart back to me, deserves her own ring. The ring that should have always been on your finger, the ring that should, would, will, proclaim to all, you are my woman, my wife, the mother of my sons. You are everything I didn't know I needed and wanted. I won't waste another moment on worrying about others, you, you are what matter. Forever and always."

Her tears were falling so quickly she could barely see his handsome face, her throat so clogged with emotion; she couldn't offer anything but a choked "YES!"

When she collapsed into his strong arms, the whole ballroom filled with both angry and happy shouts.

"I know this isn't how you imagined this but I didn't want anyone to question my devotion. You ready to start our life together? Francis and Johnny have the boys on a jet, just waiting for us. You ready to see Italy?" Jason asked, thumbing the happy tears from her cheeks.

"Yes, a million times yes. I was made to love you. I am ready to begin our life. Let's go, Arlo is waiting for us." Elizabeth said while pressing chaste kisses all over his faces.

Taking her hand, he led her through the curtain and out the back way, Cody following behind to make sure they made a clean breakaway.

"How did you manage this?" Elizabeth asked, a little in awe.

"I convinced Carly that the hospital needed money so she should throw a ball." Jason said with a large smile.

As they ducked into the limo, they both saw the sidewalk filling with their friends and family. "I don't suppose they want to wish us well or good luck." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"We don't need their well wishes or luck; we have always made our own. This time will be no different but with a love like ours, we don't need wishes or luck or any other superstition, so long as you and our family are in my arms, my life has meaning, it has purpose. You are the diamond in the rough; you've always been too good, too pure for the cesspool that is Port Charles." Jason said sincerely.

Things might not have gone exactly like he planned, considering he had jumped the gun and moved up his plan but he couldn't be sad. The bodyguards he had offered to loan to the ball, worked perfectly, kept everyone away who needed to be kept...It was nice to have a plan come together so perfectly. Patience had never been an issue before...obviously all the waiting over the years had just become too much.

Of course, everything could have gone wrong and still gone right, if at the end of it all, she still said Yes.

XxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoy. I promised another chapter and it looks like this one will be a few chapters because there are just too many people to hear from.

 **Chapter Two**

Elizabeth had been sitting on the plane for roughly twenty minutes but she was so lost in thought, she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

She'd waited years, with her waffling and Jason's inability to put anyone but the Corinthos family first, they'd been playing catch and release for far too long. She supposed the biggest question she had, was why?

What had changed? Sure, Jake is Jason's son but it had been six months since his delivery, so what, if not Jake, caused Jason to break the continual loop they'd been suffering from?

Elizabeth had been stupid on more than one occasion, believing she had to save people and that their lives and wellbeing fell on her shoulders, not unlike Jason, so…what changed?

"Elizabeth?" Jason queried softly.

"Hmmm…" Elizabeth absentmindedly answered.

"Welcome back, where were you?"

"No…I'm here. I'm…I guess you could say, I'm confused, what's changed?"

Understanding that she was suffering the same questions he was, Jason said, "Shortly after Jake was born, I started keeping track of the people in my life. Not like normally, I started entering every phone call, every visit, every demand…you know what I came up with?"

"I can guess but tell me." Elizabeth said with a wry smile.

"In a single month, Carly called me 1380 times, roughly…She visited at least 85 times and I'd have to be a math genius to multiply the number of times she asked me for something, even when she said it was for me. I just couldn't do it anymore. Then if you add in Sonny and Michael, Kristina, Molly, Alexis, Sam…I'd need to be twenty people just to keep up with their demands, I counted or rather logged ,everything for the last six months and I had over 750,420 calls and visits between them all. Of course, then you need to add on all the hangers on, like Spinelli and Maxie and numerous others. After my accident, it was about gaining my freedom but since meeting and becoming friends with Sonny, I have no freedoms. I am Joe Blow, meant to deal with their issues so their lives can go on as easily as possible and you know what, I started thinking about Jake and Cam and wondering how I would handle them handing over their lives to greedy, selfish, grasping people who claim you as family, so long as you follow their rules and I couldn't do it. I can't look my kids in the eye, down the road…If I am this ashamed now, what will it be like in five years, ten, twenty…"

"Jason, this isn't just a kneejerk reaction right? In two weeks or two years, you aren't going to regret turning your back on them for us, will you?" Elizabeth asked quietly; fear the most prominent aspect coloring her voice.

"The only thing I will regret is if I don't take this chance on us. I have loved you for so long…I let fear and other people dictate what or who and even how I should act and I realized I can't do that any longer, I can't let people make me their life when I am just the problem solver. I need to live and in order to live; I need you by my side. I love you and I may not have done things the right way to begin with but I will not let anyone decide what is right for me but me, with some wifely input of course." Jason offered with a sincere smile.

Casting a quick glance to her sleeping children, Elizabeth offered Jason a lusty smile and a quick nod to the bedroom suite on the plane. Things weren't perfect but perfection was overrated, this, being with the man of her dreams, who held her heart and soul in his perfectly calloused hands, was exactly what she needed. She didn't need fancy words or grand gestures, just the man she loved with every ounce of her being, loving her and her children.

Enjoying the directness of her look, Jason took her hand and began to lead her to the bedroom. "Francis, you'll watch the boys, right?"

"You got it boss!" Francis said while laughing.

XxXxXxX

Jason and Elizabeth had no sooner left the ballroom than there was bedlam.

Almost everyone was trying to talk over one another, not listening to a single thing the other was saying. Until Carly's supersonic screech was enough to break through the chaos. "What the hell just happened here?"

Not wanting to deal with the idiots of Port Charles any longer than she had too, she had a plane to catch in a few hours; Diane quickly strode on to the stage and took hold of the microphone. "If I can have all your attention, I think I should be able to allay any questions."

Sam barely raised her head from her mother's lap, where she had soaked the material with her crocodile tears. When in doubt, garner as much sympathy as possible, especially when your meal ticket up and left for parts unknown. "What could you possibly have to tell us, you are just a lawyer."

"And you are nothing but a used up whore who still hasn't learned to keep her legs crossed, even when supposedly in a loving and monogamous relationship. If it walks and talks…I'm sure you've heard the saying before. Nevertheless, I have paperwork for a few of you and I've been permitted to offer a few explanations but if you start acting a fool, me and my information will walk out and you can all suck a lemon…or a tailpipe, if I got to choose, I'd go with the tailpipe. Now, is everyone willing to pretend to be good little girls and boys or shall I leave my paperwork on the table and leave now?" Diane asked. Enjoying not having to stifle her snarkier side or bite her tongue when the idiots escaped the looney bin.

The shrieking was beginning to reach new heights, which almost covered up the occasion grumble from the interested parties. It wasn't until Edward Quartermaine made his way on to the stage that the din began to quiet.

"Did that reprobate of a grandson leave any information for his family and I or are we to be cast aside again?" Edward asked peevishly.

"You are a gem Mr. Quartermaine…your grandson did happen to leave something for you but…" Diane began but stopped so she could raise her voice to be heard by all. "If you want the information then your entire family has to quietly sit and wait for the rest of the fallout. Jason was very specific about what you should be informed of but knew you and the rest of your family have a bad habit of pushing your wants on to any and every body." Seeing the irascible old coot getting ready to lecture her or something, she finished with, "Some of the information I have been granted to speak of, is something that could make you and your family quite happy and just so the morons still here don't get any ideas, it has nothing to do with Jacob Alan Morgan being Jason's son."

Unable to contain her laugh, her guffaws were quite loud as she watched the wheels turn in every single Quartermaine's heads, her laugh was renewed when Edward acted like Mr. Moneybags as he almost sinisterly wrung his hands as he chewed over the fat of information or lack thereof he had been given.

"Please have a seat Mr. Quartermaine; I'll get back to you soon. Mr. Corinthos, if you would please step up here, I have the division of assets, Jason's name has been removed as your children's Godfather, his name has been removed from all your business dealings, to be quite honest, he was overly generous, so I hope you take this for what it is and let the man go. Now, before everyone gets their panties twisted, the PCPD has just entered, for all our safety. I don't want things to get out of hand." Diane said as she tried to pass all the paperwork to Sonny who at this moment was treating the paper like a hot potato…childish, the whole lot of them.

"How dare you! Jason owes me and I say if and when he can leave. This is preposterous, that…this…I am The Godfather of Port Charles, you should all bow before me. I will not accept this blatant disregard for my authority!" Sonny screamed to no one in particular.

Mac Scorpio simply shook his head. He had always known that the only way to get rid of organized crime in his city was to take down Sonny Corinthos but the idiots in charge, always blathered on about the short link being the supposedly brain damaged thug… "Mr. Corinthos, please be careful of what you say and do, I wouldn't want anything you say to be misconstrued…as it stands, you are on thin ice and it would be an absolute pleasure press charges against you."

Sonny looked like he was planning on taking his chances but the absolute quite gave him pause.

Diane looked at the little shitweasel and wondered if she pushed enough of his buttons; if she could help the police get the defective mob boss out of their hair.

She was about to call forward Carly when Sonny's not so good sense evaporated. She watched as he literally discombobulated in front of their very eyes. It was like wax dripping down the side of a candle. His complete break with sanity was not easy to miss. One moment he was mumbling to himself and the next he was brandishing a gun and threatening everyone and Jesus Christ too.

Seven shots sounded and the complete silence that always happened before everything fell to shit for a second time was the tipping point for all those in attendance. The noise grew as those who were injured and those who panicked began to fight for dominance. This was the pandemonium she was hoping to escape. Perhaps she could charge both Carly and Sonny rates x4 and get some great shoes out of having to deal with this bullshit…

Looks like she was going to have to speed this up once she was allowed to speak again, she really didn't want to miss her flight.

XxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so...you get another chapter. This won't be the norm but I am not going out tonight, the blistering cold guarantees a quiet New Years, so you guys get to reap the benefits from that. Early, early this morning it was -46 C with windchill, it was a little better this afternoon but not much. Brrrrr...Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I love and look forward to everyone's comments, thoughts, reviews...they literally make my day, week, month, year! Happy New Year's Eve!

 **Chapter Three**

If things continued as he suspected they would, he was going to be accused of having turrets syndrome from his continuously shaking his head in exasperation. "Sonny…Mr. Corinthos that was a decidedly dumb thing to do. Not only could you have killed someone but you are going to be arrested, at the moment it will be nothing more than a nuisance charge for someone like you but unlawfully discharging a weapon and verbal threats…please go with the officers quietly. There is a lot of night left and I am sure this is just the beginning to what my night will entail."

Mac watched as numerous emotions played over the little gangsters face but for the moment at least, it looked like common sense would prevail. There would come a day when the man with too many complexes to diagnosis was put away, sadly, today wasn't that day.

"Diane, please continue this farce. I'd say there isn't a point but I am sure the residents of our fair city would pepper the force and by extension me, with their inane accusations and threats." Mac said as he waved his hand in a continue gesture.

Diane was tempted to laugh at the Police Commissioner, it sounded to her, that the man was whining. "Yes, of course…Just to cover my bases, is everyone unhurt…physically?" She tacked on, lord knows Carly would probably try to claim emotional duress because her bestest buddy had taken himself out of her orbit.

When nothing but begrudged murmurs filtered through the room Diana once again continued. "Right, Mr. Quartermaine, I am sure hearing there is a heir out there, right at this moment has you salivating but I do not care to hear about it. Take your seat with the rest of your high maintenance family and I'll get back to you in a more private time."

"I'm old, not a doddering old fool or senile or suffering dementia or any other degenerative brain ailments, don't talk to me like I'm the idiot!" Edward said highly insulted at the woman daring to talk down to him.

"If you want me to talk to you with respect, it is earned not given because of your status within the community, nor is it given because you have almost as much money as God…If you want me to treat you as an equal, you'd have to have your head surgically removed from your ass, where you have been luxuriating since the passing of your dear and beloved wife Lila…Now, there is a time and place for a pissing contest, at your age, you should realize, my balls don't hang as low as your but I do have a bigger dick…enough said?" Diane asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

Jason had warned her that the old goat was liable to try something or even try to intimidate her but crusty old judges with wandering hands and more than a few lawyers who looked like their mother's hung pork chops around their necks to get them attention, didn't make it hard to handle a man like Edward.

Trying to deliver his most withering glare, Edward finally realized he didn't hold the cards and trudge off to his assigned seat, with a begrudging respect for the woman. Respect he agreed wasn't handed out on the dole, it was earned and in his opinion, dished out to liberally, it was just one of the many things wrong with this world they inhabited.

"Now that we have proverbially whipped them out and measured, can I please get back on track? Things to see, people to do…"

Diane said as she mockingly saluted those in the crowd. "Good, good, glad we can agree. Carly, I know you probably have a billion things you'd love to shout to the world but the paperwork I have in my hot little hand will have to suffice. Jason didn't leave a forwarding address, number, bestest friend or anything else you might want. This is to be a complete break." Knowing nothing she said was going to break through the delusions of the woman, a term she used ever so loosely, standing before her, huffing and puffing, Diane waited for the, not anticipated but guaranteed eruption.

"This is such bullshit! Jason wouldn't just walk away from us, we are his family. Everything he does, he does for us. That is his billet in life, to serve and protect, which he does a hell of a lot better than our local yokels! I don't care what paperwork you have, it won't mean anything, and this is all that little twits fault. She flaunts her son around Jason like she's the Virgin Mary but I am the one who got there first, I am the one who gave him a son!" Carly ranted, pausing only long enough to take a deep breath so she could fuel her continued rant.

"And furthermore, there isn't a single reason why he would not want to be my children's godfather! It is a high compliment to someone like him, who lives to serve others. He doesn't have the time, desire or inclination to cater to that little waif who thinks that by popping out a blooded son, will garner her favor!"

"Carly…my God…we've all heard the gospel according to Carly, do you want the letter that Jason left for you or shall I burn it?" Diane said, finally getting the insane woman's attention.

Almost falling out of her dress and tripping up the stairs, Diane watched as Carly moved possibly the fastest anyone had seen, when Jason wasn't near at hand.

Carly ripped the letter out of Diane's hand, fuming when that rat-bastard hadn't even bothered to put it in an envelope…unfolding the single piece of paper, Carly read, "Carly, have a good life, don't try to find me, you are on your own."

"What the hell is this?" Carly raved at Diane.

"Ummm…I'm pretty sure I covered that, it is Jason's letter to you." Diane offered, slowly backing away, not making eye contact, she'd heard with insane people and attacking dogs, never to show fear or dominance…

"Fifteen words? He wrote me fifteen words, in what world! I am the light of his life, I am the only woman who could satisfy him carnally…I am the peanut butter to his jelly, I'm the pepper to his salt…we are two peas in a pod. I do not accept this, this is…no…he loves me!" Carly said before wilting to the floor in tears.

When the wailing didn't look like it was going to stop, Diane gestured to Mac to have him remove the dead weight. Nutballs…almost the whole city, an odd exception here and there but for the most part, yup, they were nutballs.

"Oh, Sweet Sam…" Diane said almost gagging at the disgusting pet name that Jerry Jacks had for the woman. "There isn't much to say to you but I have taken the liberty of finding those pesky gunmen and having them give their testimony that you hired them to threaten Elizabeth and the boys. I've also taken the initiative to have Maureen tell the state police about you watching a young Jacob Morgan being kidnapped by the unsound woman. I thought it best to get all those pesky details out of the way, while you were otherwise distracted."

Having listened to the lies the lawyer was spewing, Sam sat quietly by, this isn't how her life was going to go. She was to marry the big bad mob boss, not be left in the dust… "I don't know what lies Elizabeth has been telling but I never did any of that, there is absolutely no proof." She said with feeling. Positive…almost positive that she'd covered her tracks, unless one of those useless men decided the money they were paid wasn't enough…

"You'll get to have your say but if I were you, I'd get Mommy Dearest on the case as soon as possible. The Staties were very interested in why the Port Charles police department couldn't solve any of these cases. Jason wanted me to reiterate his promise to you, the one delivered recently, that should any more moments of weakness inspire you to act against those under his protection, you should remember what he promised. Now be the good little mob moll and run along home. There will be no restitution in your future."

Diane was really beginning to wonder how Jason had managed to live with so many diseased, festering boils attached to his ass. No wonder he rarely sat down, in doing so, one or more would have probably burst and left and even worse affliction. Of course, being used and abused for so long, he probably didn't even know he was a walking, possible STD waiting to happen. After all, it is what happens when one lies down with whores, tramps, soul-sucking succubae, dogs…in Diane's opinion, Jason should be checked for fleas as well, just to be on the safe side and if she were Elizabeth, she'd be dipping that fine looking man in a bleach bath.

XxXxXxX

Jason was exhausted…a ten plus hour flight from New York to Palermo, with two young children…what had he been thinking? He would have been smarter to take a boat.

"Jason, stop! They are fine. Jake's too young to understand and Cameron just wants to stretch his legs. I'll warn you now, when we get there, we need to find the nearest grassy area and let the poor boy run himself to sleep, otherwise, tomorrow you will wake up with a ray of sunshine that make the Hiroshima bomb look cuddly in comparison. I love that we are finally making it to Italy and as a family, it makes it more special, so thank you and stop worrying." Elizabeth said as she snuggled more deeply into his side.

You'd think for a man who just spent four hours being inducted into the mile-high club, he'd be a little more relaxed and a lot less…uptight.

"I can't help it, I just feel horrible. When I was planning this, I hadn't thought about the flight time, otherwise I would have had us make the trip in a couple days, not one long flight…"

Hoping her voice wouldn't carry, Elizabeth said, "Did you not have enough orgasms earlier? Do I need to put you to bed and have my way with you, before your attitude and disposition will improve? It's a hard job but someone's got to do it…" Said in a breathy voice. She teasingly scrapped a fingernail down the growing hardness hidden behind the zipper of his denim jeans, enjoying the startled and lusty gaze being delivered to her.

Johnny, Francis and Cody's loud laughter was a sure sign that she hadn't said that as quietly as she had hoped but the boys being in the plane with them, at least guaranteed a later ribbing…mmm…ribbed for her pleasure…

The half moan/groan Jason let loose, gave Elizabeth an all over shiver of pleasure…she wondered if she could get the boys back to sleep soon. It was time for her to re-evaluate Jason's abilities.

XxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I don't know how many more are left, but I'll try to get it updated/done as soon as possible. Thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys are wonderful!

 **Chapter Four**

Diane watched as Sam quickly stood and began tottering on her five inch heels, you'd think when a woman spends that much time in something, she'd be a pro…although, when you spend most of your time horizontal…

The flailing arms and reddish tint to her face, Diane figure she was trying to cause a draft or sparks to stimulate her very few brain cells…It was always said that you used a straw on a blonde or something like that because they needed to refill the air…

"Sam, are you naturally…blonde?" Diane asked, a smirk trying to break through.

"A blonde? Why the hell would I have a natural blonde?" Sam asked, looking more confused by the second.

"I don't normally stand on being cruel but I think you are a good case for why cousins shouldn't marry…or procreate." Diane said, shaking her head.

"Cousins, procreate, what the hell are you talking about… quit speaking in foreign…You are so stupid, you make no sense and you tell lies. I don't know who you think you are but you are a nobody. I am soon to be Sam Morgan and there isn't anything that boney bimbo can do to replace me. When you sleep with me, you either have me or go without forever. I am the best, me, me, I am! I don't know why you think you can say these stupid things. I will have that little bastard in my home before you know it and he'll be calling me mommy and that bastard I'm to marry will be mine again, it is one a matter of time!" Sam ranted as she stumbled each time she overbalanced while waving her arms and nodding and shaking her head.

"For the love of all that is holy, please, please, I beg of you…loosen the corset, there is no need for hysterics Sam! We get it, you've been oh so wronged, poor, pitiful, used up little Sam no longer has a man with money and power behind her but a piss poor facsimile of a 'good' detective…I do believe you call him Lucky Spencer…it was him that you were crowing about seducing, right?" Diane said. For every moment of stupidity that she was forced to endure, that didn't leave her with a grudging respect, then she was charging Jason more!

How does one sleep with someone like that? Did her past years on her back give her a golden snatch…Diane almost laughed when she pictured the golden snitch from Harry Potter, getting lost up the supposed golden snatch. 'I crack myself up.' She thought to herself.

"Diane, this isn't professional. I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to talk to my daughter like this." Alexis said after being elbowed for the tenth time by said daughter.

"I have every right, this is a public gathering, there isn't a single law being broken, by me, at this very moment, so unless I am addressing you directly, do us all a favor and keep that tramp…err…trap you call a mouth, closed, you and your daughter are cut from the same cloth... As I was saying, Jason mentioned to me last week, while we were doing our business that he was leaving all his pussy woes behind. In case you don't understand what I mean, that would be Sam and Carly and the always repugnant Sonny…of course, I had to describe what pussy woes means because as you well know, that man and his pop culture are not really close bedfellows, although, I am sure Miss Webber is not unhappy about that, considering two out of the three people listed have had carnal knowledge of him and just between us girls…" Diane said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think Sonny's wanted to tap his ass since the day they met…"

Diane wondered briefly, could one be a little bit gay? Was it like, a little bit pregnant...

Throughout the room, loud gasps and affronted shrieks were heard. When Diane met Commissioner Scorpio's eye, she saw the poor man was trying and mostly failing at keeping his humor to himself.

Diane was about to try and knew she would likely fail, but she was about to try to get things moving again when Carly stemmed her tears and showcased her ineptness again.

"You don't have a clue what you are talking about Diane… Jason and me…we are…were like…we go together like…sugar and spice, Bonnie and Clyde…I'm the stars, sun and moon in his sky…he loves me like no one else. When we made love, the earth moved, no one shared what we shared…" Carly screamed.

"Oh yeah, you were so memorable that he dropped your ass after seeing you screwing, who he had thought was his best friend. It doesn't matter what you think Carly, it is done, over with…I can't spell it out any plainer than that. Sam, you have enough skeletons in your closet, that you should be worried and if I were you…" Diane said, and then shuddered at the thought. "I would start confessing everything to mommy dearest because you are going to need a full meal deal of attorneys to keep you out of the slammer and even then, I think it will be a lost cause."

She was tired of it all. When Jason said that many people in this town would lose their nut when he left, she'd thought he was thinking a little too highly of himself but seeing the idiots in action…

"Miss Miller, I don't know what you think you know but these lies you've been telling, will help no one. My granddaughter is flighty, she'll always come back to Lucky, it doesn't matter what they go through, they are destined, like star-crossed lovers…" Audrey Hardy said, tilting her nose in the air.

"You know, that is the same bullshit that Alexis' daughters try to spew about Sam and Jason. I don't see how it is any of your business who Elizabeth is with. The fact that you would willingly coerce your granddaughter to go back to a drugged out cop who can't keep it behind his zipper, baffles the mind and if I could, I'd love to slap you with negligence charges and a slew of others but this is the world we live in, where a sad, lonely and pathetic woman would rather see her own flesh and blood held with bonds of 'you owe him' and the like…I'm getting off track, the fact of the matter is, Elizabeth is a grown woman and mother and can choose who she wants. If you don't like it, do what you should have done years ago, disown her, she'd be better off anyway. People like you are why this world has gone down the toilet. You'd think the rapists, murderers and the like would be the downfall of mankind but no…it's judgmental, high-handed harpies like yourself, who believe they and only they, know what it best for everyone. If you were any kind of grandmother or woman, you would never have done what you did." Diane said. Her threshold for stupidity was quickly reaching its limits.

She had a brief moment, wondering where that useless louse Spencer was but actually thanked her…no pun intended…lucky stars that the moron was missing.

She scanned the crowd, wondering how many more people she was going to have to speak to before she could fly the skies and on to her new life. Casting a quick look towards Luke Spencer, she almost laughed that the souse was too soused. Deciding that Mr. Scorpio really was the last person she needed to speak to, she waved to him and the Quartermaine's. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I really don't have anything left to say. To sum it all up, so I can be on my way, Jason and Elizabeth have a child, they have left and will be getting married and probably popping out a kid every couple years, that one is very fertile…to the best of my knowledge, they will not be coming back. Jason wants nothing to do with almost all of you and as of this moment, that goes for Elizabeth as well. Mr. Scorpio, Q's, will you please come with me?"

Realizing that getting out of the ballroom with only the people she wanted was going to be something of a chore, Mac started directing his men to stand guard on the door so those that needed to leave, could. "Give us ten minutes and then open the doors. I know this isn't exactly above board but let's just get this over with."

"Thank you Mr. Scorpio…I don't have much left to say but this stuff is a little more…need to know." Diane said as Mac, Edward, Monica and Tracy follow the attorney.

XxXxXxX

"Jasons…whys you so red?" Cam asked as he stepped a little too closely to the hard part Elizabeth had caused.

Clearing his throat wasn't going to help but he tried again before answering the little imp. "It's a little warm in here buddy. I am starting to think I might need to lay down for a bit." Jason said, directing a look towards his fiancé.

"Momma, Jasons not feelings good, you shoulds puts hims to bed." Cam said with an innocent smile.

"You think so? Maybe you and Jake can spend some time with the 'uncles' while I try to take care of him, would that be okay with you?" Elizabeth asked while gently pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Sure, I's keep them online." Cam offered as he trounced off Jason's chair and over to the 'uncles'.

"You are such a sweet boy. Cam, I think you meant in line, not online…" Elizabeth said, trying to correct his grammar. Adding S's to his sentences was a lost cause lately, so she let that go more often than not. It seemed like a security blanket at the moment and there wasn't a single thing she could do but do better by him, to fix it.

"That's whats I saids…" Cam called over his shoulder while hoisting himself onto Francis' lap.

"I'm going to help your mom get Jason to bed, then when I come back we can play, okay bud?" Johnny said with a twinkling smile.

"Yay!" Cam shouted but quickly lowered his voice when he received a glare from his mother. "Inside voices…I's knows…"

As Johnny wedged his shoulder under Jason's arm, he leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Hot are you…under the collar maybe…I'll take my chance to tease you later, when little ears won't be there to repeat everything but to be serious for a moment, I'm happy for you two. Now, if you really want to lock her in…knock her up while you rediscover the joys of the mile-high club."

"I heard that you A-S-S-…don't give him any ideas and besides, I don't need to be 'locked in' you big jerk!" Elizabeth said while trying to glare but unable to pull it off. It wasn't that easy pulling off grumpy when all your dreams were coming true.

Johnny carefully lowered Jason to the bed before beating a hasty retreat. Yes, he was a jokester by nature but seeing two people he considered family, finally getting things right, well, even he couldn't stop the almost continuous smile from gracing his face. Maybe someday, when he was ready to stop being the perpetual boy, he'd grow up and meet the right lady for him.

"You know, we're stuck with them forever now, right?" Jason said as he started stripping. He may be slow on the uptake but he wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity to take advantage of a horizontal surface. Since making loving to her, he couldn't get enough and doubt he ever would.

"You know you love them, even when they are being giant pains in the butt. Enough talk mister, if I remember correctly, I'm supposed to be doctoring…" Elizabeth said with a wink.

"Well, get to doctoring, my temperature hasn't gone down, among other things. Although, I am sure your tender loving care will be enough to heal what ails me." Jason said as he pulled Elizabeth close and began to lay possession to her soft, plump lips.

XxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all enjoy. Please leave your thoughts, suggestions and whatnot, I love to know what you think, what you want to happen…Thanks for the reviews! You can thank arcoiris0502 for the extra chapter posting today.

 **Chapter Five**

Diane took the seat closest to the conference room door. After dealing with the dregs of society, she wasn't sure what her news would garner but she wanted a quick exit strategy.

"I am sure you all have questions but I have limited answers and honestly, what is needed to be said and your desire for more information is at different ends of the spectrum.

"Diane, what is it that you have to tell us?" Monica asked. She'd love to say more but saw the determined look in the lawyer's eyes and knew that any shenanigans would most likely seal the woman's lips.

"Now, I want to make this clear, I only have information from Jason, so anything said will be on his say. Elizabeth didn't know what he had planned. Jason was hopeful that she would agree to the proposal but after all these years of miscommunication and whatnot, he wasn't sure. In a week, you and Mr. Quartermaine will receive an invitation to the wedding but and I must stress this, you both need to understand that Jason isn't a Quartermaine, he is a Morgan and any subterfuge about heirs and whatnot will not be accepted. He understands that his actions have done just as much damage to your relationship with him as what your actions did." Diane paused to take a sip of water, wishing she had the power to turn the paltry liquid into something much more appetizing to her palette.

"That's all very well and good but why do I need to hear the rehashing of this?" Asked Mac curiously.

Diane almost sighed but understood why he was asking, his job wasn't an easy one, especially when the proverbial bad guys almost always stayed a step ahead. "You are here because I want to kibosh everyone's idea that they can press charges in some form or another."

"Charges, what charges could that lot possibly think about pressing?" Mac asked, completely drawing a blank.

"Well, let's see…there is kidnapping charges, possible taking a minor across state lines that come to mind, just in Elizabeth and Cameron's case, plus there is little Jake Morgan, whose name has been legal changed from Spencer, what the other yokel's are liable to try to charge Elizabeth with, I haven't the foggiest, since I am neither mentally unsound or a raving obsessive compulsive." Diane offered.

"You think quickly on your feet." Mac offered with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, it is one of my best assets…nevertheless, I want you here because I don't like repeating myself and unfortunately, my two clients tend to attract the most demented of stalkers. Elizabeth left of her own free will; Cameron has never been adopted and wasn't born while she was married to Lucky. Jason has thought of everything and if he didn't, I did. I have dotted and crossed my I's and T's. Jason has scheduled the wedding to take place a week from today at Saint Mary's of the Admiral. I have no idea how he pulled this off but I am impressed. When he allows himself, his ability to know Elizabeth, is just awe inspiring. He mentioned that he had to have it there; because it had the most history and the art history in the place…it will be her wet dream when she sees it. Now, as far as I know, they have no intentions of ever coming back here."

Frustrated that things were not following the line her thoughts were in, Diane took a deep breath and tried to get everything flowing in the right direction again. "Now, as I was saying, Monica and Edward, you will be invited to the wedding but you are going to have to act like adults. Jason doesn't want anyone pitting his children against one another. He loves Cam as if he was his own and has already started the adoption proceedings. Any and all other children, which I am sure there will be many, are all to be made to feel the same. Either you love them or you want an heir, you can't have both. Your family has been divided long enough, don't you think?"

Monica could understand where the attorney was coming from and even see her wayward son's point of view but it felt like it always did, like he was putting conditions on her and the family, like they had to do all the dancing while he got away with his actions.

Edward watched the emotions rapidly move over Monica's face and understood what she was thinking but what he was sure she was missing, was the fact that if they hadn't pushed so hard in the beginning, Jason probably wouldn't have dug his heels in so deeply. Edward was an old man and since losing Lila, he could admit with, albeit, great difficulty, that he done irreparable damage to his family. Always trying to make them better, while in his mind, was a good thing, had also caused most of their issues. When they should have been a close-knit family, the animosity and competitive nature of all the Q's, bred nothing but contempt and the desire to one-up.

It was a hard thing, getting older and seeing your mistakes being repeated and reaped. Hindsight really was a bitch. In trying to make his children and grandchildren achieve their absolute best, he bred such dissent that there were very few family members left alive and those that did live, had mostly fled his long reach.

"Diane, you need not say anything more. I would be more than happy to play by the rules." Edward said, trying to discreetly wipe away the tear in his eye. It had been two years since his beloved wife died but even the thought of her was enough to still bring the old curmudgeon to his proverbial knees.

Monica's head whipped in his direction. "How can you say that Edward? She might as well have a legally binding list of rules we have to follow or we'll not be allowed near them or their children. I am his mother, I deserve his respect. I have waited many long years for him to pull his head from his ass and this is how he now chooses to disrespect me?"

Diane was about to say something when Edward interrupted her attempt.

"They would be justified. Monica, I understand that the last few years have been hard on you but you are looking at this in the wrong way. Jason is finally standing up for himself and those he loves. Yes, he wants people to do things the way he wants but he is justified. Look at what we did to those two boys. I often blather on about the disappointments that my family are but the fact of the matter is, I pushed everyone so hard, so they would live up to their potential. I started the wrongs that brought nothing but heartache to this family but I refuse to continue to be the problem. I am old, I want to know my daughter-in-law, I want to know my greatgrandchildren. If following some simple rules gives Jason peace of mind, I can and will do that. I love him and…when I reach heaven, if I am lucky enough to be granted entrance, then I want to tell Lila that I understand, finally, what she has been telling me, had been telling me, all these years. You can continue to push, to force his hand, hoping he'll right the wrongs you feel he has done but in your arrogance, you'll push him away forever."

"That's very astute of you Mr. Quartermaine. I have to agree, Jason isn't telling you these things for his own good but for everyone's. There is a lifetime of regrets sitting on all of your shoulders but if you continue to remain angry, ever unchanging, you'll never get to experience the joys that are just a plane ride away. Jason and Elizabeth can't remain in Port Charles, when they are together, even if it is just as friends, the people in this city, lose their minds. I don't know what it is precisely, but I think the selfish people know they won't stand a chance at coming between such a great love, when it has a chance to flourish without outside deterrents."

Tracy, finally having enough of the Kumbuya bullshit, had to have her say. "I've been quit, longer than I thought possible but come on. You can't be buying this shit. Jason is, as always, dictating how things are going to be and you are just going to fall all over yourself to give him what he wants? He isn't now, nor has he ever been the golden child. I am sick of seeing him and his holier than thou attitude."

"Tracy, no one is asking for you to make peace with him, I am sure he and Elizabeth would prefer we didn't subject you to the kids. You are one of my greatest joys but you are also the worst side of me and your mother. Lila was a lot of things, strong, determined, fierce, and obstinate but she was also loving and kind, loyal, passionate and able to see and speak up, when she was wrong. You took my worst attributes and use them as a shield to protect yourself. You are still fighting for position in a predominately male driven field. I understand you needed to toughen your spine but in doing so, you've lost what was fundamentally at the core of you…your mother. I know I don't say it enough, never have and probably never will but I am proud of you and I do love you. I just don't like who you've come, while trying to prove you are just as good as any man, when you were always head and shoulders above." Edward said softly but with great feeling.

Never hearing her father talk about feelings or anything else he had said, left her speechless. Unable to understand how this meeting turned on her, when she prided herself to be on the top, she simply stood up and left the room.

Monica and Edward watched Tracy go, a contemplative look marring her features.

"Well, I would have said that was impossible…Is there anything else you would like to discuss before I go, which must be soon. I have a new job waiting for me and a shoe store to make fat on its profits." Diane said, standing and replacing her chair.

"No, I think everything that has needed to be said, has been. Thank you for doing this for Jason, I am sure his bonus will reflect his appreciation but thank you. Thank you for making an old man see and understand. Lila would call you a miracle worker." Edward said with a small laugh. His emotions were too close at the moment and if he wasn't careful, he could see his last remaining child committing him for being senile…

Diane smiled at the old codger and in a moment of…stupidity or something even worse, feeling, Diane hugged him. "Think nothing of it. I am not allowed to show a bias for people in this line of business but your grandson…there is something special about him. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. Good Night. Mac, walk me out?"

Diane heard Monica's bitching but it was thankfully cut off with the door closing. She could understand the woman's plight but no one was in the right, so trying to force someone into a certain mold or make some feel something they did, would do no one any good.

"Was there something else?" Mac asked as they walked towards the entrance.

Stopping just before she could touch the door, Diane turned. "Not anything that needs to be said, per se…" With that, Diane gently placed her arms over his shoulders and fused her lips to his. Plundering his mouth for all that she was worth. She was nothing if not brazen. She saw something she wanted, within reason and took it, if it was indeed available.

It took him awhile to catch on but what started as one sided, quickly became heated and there in front of God and everybody Diane and Mac created a homage to one of the greatest kisses on earth.

"Have any holiday time?" Diane asked with a smirk. To be honest, she was lucky she was able to say that much. The man, who always looked like a stuffed shirt, could practically make her panties melt with a simple, yet debaucherous kiss.

"Why do you ask?" Mac questioned, barley finding enough air to breathe.

"If you kiss like that…I need to know and…feel, the rest." My plane leaves in two hours, want to join me in a little adventure?"

Curious about the abilities of the attorney, Mac grabbed his phone and dialed, once it was answered he barked into the phone, "I'm taking an emergency leave, I'll let you know how long it will be as soon as possible." With that he hung up the phone and began to lead Diane to her car. Yes, he was a foolish man, always had been in love and lust, but this was not something he was going to miss.

"Let's go!"

XxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 6

It's funny, I was planning on doing an Epilogue and then I'd be done with another story...well, my muse took over and now there are parts to the epilogue...I can't imagine there being more than two or three but who knows. Hope you like.

 **Epilogue Part One**

Five years later…

"Jason, do you know where Jake's shoes are?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason looked at the three boys sitting in front of him, "Do you have anything to say?"

Cam, being the oldest and a little more capable of withholding when his father gave him 'that' look, he said, "Why would I know where his shoes are dad?"

Jason could see the little imp knew something but was going to be a tough nut to crack. "Jake? Alan? Do either of you have anything to say on the matter?"

"No daddy, nopes…" They answered in stereo. Alan was three and a half and looked so much like Jake at that age; the only real difference was that Alan had Elizabeth's outgoing personality while Jake was his father's minature.

Elizabeth walked in, carrying the twins. "Jason, are you planning on helping me or do I have to do everything myself?" It was said playfully but…there was an undercurrent of 'you're pissing off momma bear' threaded throughout.

One and a half year old Edward and Gavin were snuggled lovingly in their mother's arm, not quite but almost asleep. So she refused to raise her voice and risk waking them.

"I was asking the boys, Cam says he doesn't know where they are and Alan and Jake were most emphatic that they hadn't seen them…Do you want to watch the boys while I go look or…"

"No, if we continue to look for them, we'll be late. It's a good thing I was thinking ahead; I bought ALL of you boy's new shoes. It is Edward's ninety-third birthday and we will be on time…I refuse to use the excuse that I am once again knocked up, for missing a milestone like this!" Elizabeth said sternly. Giving everyone, even her up to something husband, it seemed every time she was pregnant, he was up to something.

Jason looked at her curiously, "When you said 'All' you boy's, you meant the kids, right?"

"No…I swear, we've been in Port Charles for three hours and you are already falling back into bad habits. Where is my loving and doting husband?" Elizabeth asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

Understanding that hormones more than anything, were the cause of Elizabeth's attitude, Jason's gently took the boys to the SUV and had Francis watch over them while he went back in. "Where are the shoes you bought?"

Trying not to sniffle and failing epically, Elizabeth turned and left the room, quickly returning with four shoe boxes.

Without saying anything, Jason took the boxes and got everyone in their shoes and out to the vehicle. "I'll be right back, please behave. Your mom is under a lot of stress at the moment and coming back here isn't helping. I know you don't like dress shoes because the pinch but it is a big day." He gave them his best enforcer glare before going back in for his last precious package.

"Elizabeth…" He began.

"No don't…I know I haven't been the easiest to live with but Jason…" She said with a whine, the tears that had been trembling on her eyelashes, finally breaking free.

"Oh baby…please don't do this. You are amazing and if you have a moment every once in a while, well, I think that is understandable. The doctor even felt…umm…badly. She knows how much you were wanting a girl, I want a girl but you said and I'll quote you here, "6 and that's it, girl or not, I am not having another." So umm…" Jason said, trying and failing to keep a little smirk at bay.

"Shut up…You can't hold something I say in the throes of labor against me. Besides, we both know there are not one but two babies growing in here, Mr. SuperJase and his SuperSperm!" She said venomously.

He knew that nickname was going to make a resurgence with this pregnancy. It was said with a lot of malice throughout the last pregnancy. You'd think after three single pregnancies that twins wouldn't be in the cards but… Knowing anything he said right now was more likely to piss her off than anything; he simply took her in his arms and kissed her. Whenever her emotions or temper got the best of her, kissing her, worked wonders.

"We better get going, the kids hate being in the car and if we are late, I'll have to listen to Edward rant about 'in his day and age…' I'd prefer to spare all of us, tales of the olden days. You'd swear he thinks he grew up in the dark ages or something." Jason said after breaking away from her lips.

"You can't just kiss me like that, when you want me to shut up!" Elizabeth said when she caught her breath. His ability to kiss was why she was once again pregnant…well and his abilities in the love making department.

"I wasn't kissing you to shut you up; I was kissing you so you would stop stressing out. You know it isn't good for you or the boys." Jason replied as he began to lead her out of the cottage.

They had booked a suite at the local hotel but after discovering, in person, that Carly was still sort of in charge and would be up his ass with a fine toothed comb, Edward had offered the cottage.

Elizabeth knew she needed to keep her blood pressure down but being back in Port Charles and running into a few unsavoury people; she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to manage. Then what Jason had said registered, "Wait a minute…we only know that one of them is a boy…the other is being bashful!"

Feeling bad about lying, Jason contemplated saying something but just as he was about to bullshit his way out of it, Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Jason Morgan! What the hell is that look about, what aren't you telling me?" She all but screamed, pulling out of his embrace. Her tears were back with a vengeance.

"It isn't so much what I'm not telling, it's just…when we were at your doctors the other day…well, you see…she was pulling the wand off your stomach and baby B must have moved because…you see…umm…hesgotapenis…" Jason said so quickly that his words ran together.

Instant waterworks. Before, the tears were hormone induced but this…this was like having your biggest dream instantly stolen from you. It wasn't that she was unhappy about more boys, she loved her boys but she wanted a girl damnit! She was tired of always being the only female in the house. Francis and Johnny, Cody and Arlo…not dating, no kids, nothing, she was surrounded with testosterone 24/7.

"I don't care what it takes or how many times I have to go through this, I will birth a damn baseball, football, hockey and soccer team if I have to, I WILL have a damn girl if it is the last thing I do!" She yelled at Jason before storming from the house, slamming the front door twice for extra emphasis.

By the time Jason made it outside and to the SUV, he was surprised to see the kids all looking wide-eyed. "What happened?" Jason asked softly.

Francis' smiling face was almost, almost punchable but Jason refrained, he didn't want to teach his boys that violence solves problems.

"Elizabeth told us she'd meet us at the house, that she wasn't putting up with SuperJase and his and I quote "SuperSperm"." Francis said still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh boy…"

"Seriously, what's going on?" Francis asked, worry now coloring his words.

"I may have screwed up. I didn't mean to keep it from her but when we went for the ultrasound last month, Elizabeth was really excited, she said she just knew she was having a girl…well, we get there and we find out we're having twins again, which almost cost me my penis…and one baby was all for exposing himself…" Jason trailed off when he saw Francis nodding. "And then, after several attempts the doctor was giving up and moved the wand and there was baby B, flashing his 'family jewels' on the screen. The doctor and I both saw but Elizabeth didn't…I didn't want to burst her bubble…"

"In other words, you were hoping on her next checkup the doctor would see and burst her bubble instead?" Francis asked while raising his eyebrow.

"If you are going to call me a chicken, hurry up and get on with it. If we are late, not only will I never hear the end of it from Edward but Elizabeth is likely going to try causing irreparable damage to key features."

"Cluck, cluck, cluck…"

"Asshole!" Jason said under his breath before getting in the passenger seat.

"You know, you're going to end up with a football team if she demands you keep trying."

"She threatened me with a soccer, hockey, baseball and football team, that she wasn't going to stop trying till I gave her a daughter." Jason said, awed and a little frightened.

"You…if you keep it up…no pun intended, I'll have to call you Miss Hannigan." Francis said.

"Who the he…umm…you know what, never mind. You and Johnny are going to get too much airtime with this as it is. Let's go…" Jason said, closing his eyes and praying for a break, a miracle, something…

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth took the short walk to get her emotions under control. It just felt like everything was piling up and she didn't get a moment to just breathe anymore.

"You okay short-stuff?" Johnny asked from behind her.

"You aren't supposed to talk, remember. The condition that you could follow me was supposed to be silence. I need time to come to grips with the fact that I will be the mother of seven, SEVEN Johnny, seven boys. I wouldn't trade a single one of them for anything in the world but I would like to have a little girl at some point but if Jason and I keep trying…just, let me wallow until we get to the house and then I'll pull up my big girl panties."

XxXxXxX

When Jason and the kids pulled up, he saw her standing on the stoop, waiting for them.

"You didn't have to wait, you could have gone in." Jason offered as he started to unbuckle the kids with Francis and Johnny's help.

"I knew you wouldn't be long and besides, we are a family, we should always show a united front, even when were mad." Elizabeth offered with a small smile.

"You aren't mad baby, you are disappointed and I understand that. If I could do anything…" Jason began but Elizabeth's lips against his silenced him.

"Shhh…I'm not mad and I'm not disappointed, happy and healthy children are a great thing. I guess I just got my hopes up that this would be the time. I will never regret a single one of our children; they are an extension of our love for each other. We have fought our way through some pretty gruesome shit…if all we ever have is boys, I'll love them with every ounce of love in my heart. I was just being a brat and let my emotions get the better of me." Elizabeth said with feeling.

"I am a lucky son of a bi…" Elizabeth's hand over his mouth, reminded him of little ears. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said instead.

"I think we are both lucky. You know, it makes me regret ever dating a guy with that name; it just ruins the word completely. In our next life, how about not taking so long to find me, so I never end up with an idiot like that?" Elizabeth said while laughing.

"Yes Master…" Jason said in his best Igor impersonation, hunching over to make himself look like he had a hump. He was up on his pop culture now; he kind of had to be with so many kids.

Smacking his arm while everyone laughed, Elizabeth took Gavin while Jason grabbed Edward. Jake held Johnny's hand while Francis carried Alan and Cam walked beside them.

After Alice directed them to the living room, the once quiet house became absolute bedlam.

XxXxXxX


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue Part Two…

It had been taking a toll on their relationship and they'd been fighting more and more. Mac wanted her to come back to Port Charles and Diane wanted him to make anywhere in Italy his home base. She'd put off making her move official, since they'd found that they shared an almost nuclear connection but Jason needed her services now more than ever. Sure, she could commute; even though she'd rack up more frequent flyer miles than any ten pilots but…she was tired of all the drama that Port Charles entailed. It was coming down to the line, where he either needed to shit or get off the pot. She'd given up five years of making her name, which, yes, was a good thing, considering two years ago they had a baby boy but that damn stubborn man, was so set in his ways.

"Diane, you look a million miles away, what's going on?" Mac asked as he walked into the room with Shiloh.

"Mac…you know I love you, right?" Diane asked plainly.

"Of course, I've never doubted that. What's wrong?" Mac queried.

If he refused to move, how we're they going to share custody, she wondered. Her normal put-together persona was cracking under the pressure and stress. "Mac, we've done this your way. I have stayed in Port Charles long past when I wanted to, I've done this for us, but I don't want to stay here. I've been flying back and forth, so I don't lose my job with Jason and I just don't want to do it anymore. I love you, more than I thought I ever could. But it isn't fair that you are expecting me to be the one to bend every time. You said two years ago you were ready to move and then we find out I'm pregnant and all of a sudden, you couldn't leave."

"I swear that's all you talk about anymore. You and that damn job!" Mac said hotly.

"I refuse to argue with you in front of Shy. I have to get to Edward's birthday party, so I guess we will put this on the back burner once again…you let me know when you want to have an adult conversation. I guess we can always try to figure out how to share custody from opposite ends of the world." Diane said factiously.

Mac watched her walk out, a lump forming in his throat. Before he could work himself up, he heard, "You know she's right dad. You told her when you started dating that you'd finish out your term as commissioner and then you would move and yet, five years later…here you are. I don't know what has changed but that woman is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Stop acting like Sonny and putting everything before the woman you love." Georgie said before exiting as well.

Mac watched two of the best things in his life, walk out and fell to his knees.

XxXxXxX

"Happy Birthday Edward!" Jason said while embracing the elderly, wheel-chair bound man.

Shortly before the twins were born, Edward took a terrible fall and injured himself. Being bound to a wheel-chair though, never dampened his spirits or took the fire out of him, thank goodness. If one didn't count Tracy, which no one really did, Edward was the last of his relatives. Elizabeth and the boys were his family…

Losing Monica was…bittersweet. So much loss had changed her and not for the better. It made her unwilling to bend or conform, she wanted everything her way and that was that. She'd attempt to make a change but would fall back into her ways and become a dictator all over again. Demanding they return home and let her help raise the boys. After Alan was born, she lost her connection to reality altogether and they had finally severed ties. Jason missed the women often but he wouldn't allow her delusions to affect his family. So, when she tried to kidnap Alan, they'd all had enough. Edward had her committed, sadly, the ward wasn't secure enough and she took her own life.

Edward had been living with them for the last year but wanted to come home one last time, say goodbye to all the ghosts and remember the times they'd all shared in the mansion. It would go up for sale at the end of the month. Edward was no longer capable of taking care of the more complex side of things, so Jason had taken control of ELQ and appointed people he trusted into key positions.

Brought out of his thinking, Jason watched as his children surrounded the old man. He would always try to get the better of people but having so many grandchildren to dote on, had tamed the man as much as possible.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Gramps!" Cam, Jake and Alan shouted.

Once the kids moved off, Edward laughed and then winked at Elizabeth. "It's a good thing my hearing is going, or I suspect I might have hearing damage after that." Noticing the usual sparkle was missing from his granddaughters eyes, Edward motioned her down to his level. "What's wrong dear?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to share her woes.

"I'm old, not senile little girl. Spill it, you've been crying. What has that degenerate of a grandson done now?" Edward asked while pulling her into his arms.

For some reason, she just wasn't able to deny the old man, even though she often tried. "Jason just let it slip that my hopes were for nothing, the second baby, that we didn't know the sex of, is actually a boy. I'll love them both, that isn't the question, and it's just…"

"You wanted a girl." Edward finished for her. He watched her give a small nod before tightening his hold. "You going to keep trying? I'll never turn my nose up at more grandchildren to spoil." He offered with a laugh.

"If we keep trying, I'm going to need help and I always thought I could handle anything but 7 boys…Do you know how many women they could knock up?!" She asked horrified.

"Let's wait awhile before we worry about them populating Italy, hmmm?" Edward said.

She knew she was being silly, but it was hard to grasp sometimes. If she hired a nanny, then maybe she'd get another woman around, although, with the way her luck was going, she'd end up with a manny/bodyguard. Hell, she had even looked forward to having a girl pet but no…her husband took the boys and they found two great big brutes, both…male. The two kittens, the fish, the turtle, the snake, the lizard and the bird...all bloody boys! If Diane didn't move soon, she'd kidnap the attorney and take her chances with handcuffs and an offer of daily shoe purchase.

Elizabeth watched as Alice and Reginald doted on Edward. Ushering all his guests to him before letting them mingle. They'd stayed behind to maintain the house but were planning on returning with them, when they went back to Italy in a few days. Elizabeth brightened, at least with Alice at the house, there would be one girl.

Jason watched a smile bloom on Elizabeth's face and began to breathe easier. He really did feel for her, she had women friends but it wasn't the same. Having a huge family didn't afford them a lot of time to socialize. Knowing he was going to be old and grey before the kids left the nest, he figured, they'd try one more time after this. 'God, I know I haven't always been a good man but my Elizabeth is the best woman, mother, wife around, please, for the love of all that is holy. Please, please, please, let us have a little girl next. Thank you…' He finished wishing silently.

XxXxXxX

The next morning, Elizabeth woke late. Wondering how she didn't hear the kids, she quickly went through her morning routine before making her way downstairs.

The cottage wasn't big enough to contain her bunch of ruffians when they were worked up, so she knew right away, they must be outside. Opening the door undammed the hellacious noise. The cottage had amazing soundproofing, Elizabeth thought before walking further on to the estate.

She couldn't contain her smile. Jason was buried under all of the kids, taking special care that the twins didn't get hurt while the older ones tried to beat their father into submission. Every time one of the boys moved, Jason would free his hand and start the tickling all over again. It was a game they played often and even though Cam told them he was too old for such juvenile things, he always ended up in the thick of things.

When they saw her walking towards them, they immediately jumped up, preparing to take her down as well. "Don't even think about it! Your dad and I have things to do this morning and having to shower and change, is not in the cards. We can see if Gramps is up for a scavenger hunt later today or tomorrow, sound fair?"

Seeing the huge smile's on Jake and Cam's face would never get old.

"You got it mom but what will Alan, Edward Jr. and Gavin do while we do a scavenger hunt?" Cam asked, always worrying about his siblings.

"I can't see why they can't help you, it could take a little longer but I think that's half the fun. We'll figure it out. Can you guys get ready to go to the main house, Alice and Reginald said they'd help Edward keep you little hoodlums in line." She said with a laugh.

Cam rolled his eyes but Jake and Alan thought she was funny, so that was all that mattered.

XxXxXxX

"You sure you want to come see Sonny with me?" Jason asked, worrying evident in his voice.

"I don't want to see him but we need to convey our united front. These attacks he keeps trying to levy at us, they need to stop. If this conversation doesn't work, are you willing to do something drastic?" Elizabeth asked, gnawing on her already abused lip.

Seeing the worry clearly written on her face, Jason stopped their forward progress and pulled her in to his arms. Kissing the sting of her teeth away from her lips, he distracted her so completely; they didn't realize they weren't alone anymore until a horrible screeching penetrated the lusty fog they'd succumbed to.

"Jason…Oh My God! I knew you'd come back to me. I've missed you so much, Michael and I need you. Sonny's lost his mind, Oh Jason…" Carly screamed while trying to push Elizabeth out of Jason's arms and insert herself.

"Oh look, it's one of the Looney Toons of good old Port Charles." Elizabeth said, deadpan.

Ignoring her completely, Carly continued to fight Jason for her position. Already having had enough, Jason firmly shoved the delusional blonde away from him, almost tripping her in the process.

"Why are you being so mean Jase?" Carly whined.

"I haven't spoken to you in over five years! Why would you think I would want you hanging all over me, especially when you pushed my wife away like she wasn't even there?" Jason asked, exasperated.

"Who's your wife?" Carly asked, not bothering to take her eyes from him.

"So you are going to be dense…You know damn good and well that I married Elizabeth, stop playing these silly games, it is frankly tedious and pathetic." Jason said, pulling Elizabeth back into his arms.

Realizing that ignoring the problem wasn't going to work, Carly glared at Elizabeth before contorting her mouth into a pout. "Oh look, the baby factory is pregnant, why am I not surprised. The only way you could ever hold on to a man, was because of your little bastards."

"A baby factory really isn't that far off the mark." Elizabeth said softly on a sigh.

Hearing his wife, Jason couldn't contain his laugh. "You are not a baby factory baby, I just can't seem to keep my hands off you and if I am not mistaken, was it not you who was accusing me of being SuperJase and having SuperSperm?"

"Busted…" Elizabeth said on a laugh.

"You are, totally but I love you anyway." Jason said, losing himself to the kiss he once again planted on her luscious lips.

"What am I, invisible?" Carly shouted, stomping her foot for good measure.

Unwilling to give her the satisfaction of breaking the kiss too soon, Jason continued to make his wife pliant.

"If I recall correctly, your ability to kiss is why I am once again pregnant." Liz said while dipping her head to recapture his sinfully tantalizing lips.

"I believe we are both to blame. I kissed you, you kissed back and then it all spiraled from there, like it normally does…she isn't going away is she?" Jason asked forlornly.

"Nope, want to make a break for it? I'm sure even in my pregnant state, I could beat her in a footrace." Elizabeth offered with a twinkling smile.

"I think the boys need to sleep at the main house tonight." Jason said passionately. Giving her a look that could melt glass.

Feeling the familiar pleasurable tug in her lady bits…Elizabeth swiped her tongue over Jason's bottom lip. "Bring it big boy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait between chapters, sadly a horrible case of Bronchitis has effectively kicked my butt and had me down. Trips to the doctor and hospital…plus a slip on the ice which was not a lot of fun…anyway, I am starting to feel better finally, so hopefully there won't be such long waits now. Hope you guys like. I'm not sure but my muse says she thinks this is done. I guess that will depend on you guys and what you have to say. She really does like to take your ideas and opinions in to consideration.

 **Epilogue Part Three**

Sick of being ignored, Carly walked away. A lot of people considered her stupid but she knew one thing, if the enemy has the upper hand, find higher ground and re-plan your plan of attack.

For whatever reason, Jason was going along with the interloper. Carly understood this was not her Jason; he was an imposter, someone who had been brainwashed. If she had any hope of drawing him back in, then she needed to get him exactly where she needed him, or get him to exactly whom she needed.

Sonny hadn't been worth much as of late but that was not going to stop her from going to him. Forgetting completely that he was a paper tiger, his power and influence were gone. She could claim to be Mrs. Sonny Corinthos and instead of the instilled fear the name used to cause, she now got snickers and a roll of the eyes.

It was a distressing feeling, having everything you love and hold dear, ripped from your arms, it was like being touched by the Hand of Midas and then one day, where it all turned to gold, now it all turned to shit.

After ducking into an alcove, Carly pulled her phone from her purse. "Sonny, you need to get down to the docks now. That bitch and her puppet are there now. We need each other."

"Carly? What are you babbling about now?" Sonny asked, once he was able to place her voice. It had been months since he spoke to her. Now that he couldn't do much for her, he finally had some peace. Such a shame it came at the loss of his power, he thought glumly.

Rolling her eyes, Carly said again, "Jason and Elizabeth are on the docks. You won't believe how they treated me Sonny. Jason was kissing, practically fornicating on the docks with that insipid twit. She's turned him into a pussy Sonny, he will soon be the father of seven boys…Could she be any more desperate to hold on to him…Look, we need each other, he always listens to you."

Not realizing they were treating each other with the same disrespect, Sonny rolled his own eyes as he tried to formulate an answer to her crazy. "He doesn't listen to me; otherwise I wouldn't be in the pickle I'm in, now would I? I have a meeting at one of the warehouses, so I'll come but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Sonny said but whispered, 'please do hold your breath, save us all from your stupidity.'

Sick and tired of the complete disrespect she has been shown in the last five years, Carly, ended the call, feeling justified in being rude, even if everything out of the woman's mouth was antagonistic and threaded through were her unjust contempt.

By the time she made it back to where the couple had been standing, she had a moment of panic, thinking they'd left, until she heard Jason's breathy, passionate groan. Knowing that sound, Carly quickly honed in on it and made her way back over to them, hopping Sonny didn't take too long. She needed her man back.

Fighting her revolting stomach, Carly made a loud and disgusting retching noise as she watched Jason worship Elizabeth's neck.

"Really Carly, you are going to act as if anything we do is beneath you?" Elizabeth asked, unable to ignore her, like her husband, he did have a lot more practice at it.

"Used up, bitter shrews, will always find something to whine and complain about, if she thinks this is bad, she should see the passion you inspire when we are alone." Jason offered, his eyes twinkling.

"Egad! No thank you, I think Carly and bedroom and even the greatest and deepest desires, shrivel up and die. When I was a nurse at the hospital, we used to have a lot of elderly men, elderly men who didn't have a fondness for underwear. Think about shriveled, dried up prunes, that once used to be vibrant grapes, then superimpose that on the old man's body…I can tell you what your penis will look like it forty years…" Elizabeth said cheekily.

Having kids had jumpstarted his imagination to a point, so the sudden and sickening image of Carly all dried up, boobs tucked into her granny panties, was enough to cause Jason to gag.

"You just imagined it, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"You have hit your word limit. I did not imagine a man or myself, I had the horrible image of a ninety year old Carly…My balls just retreated in to my throat and I think my penis is broke, forever!" Jason said, shuddering.

"It cannot be broken! I need a little girl Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes slowly moving along the docks and towards the man coming closer. Wow, five years were not kind to him. Sonny used to be a fairly fit man but…at least fifty pounds, tomato sauce stains on his shiny suit and more oil in his hair than her SUV and all Elizabeth saw, was a pitiful man.

"The prodigal son returns!" Sonny exclaimed jovially but there was a touch of madness and a hint of malice coloring his words, as he walked up to them.

"Sonny" Elizabeth and Jason said together.

"You don't speak to me, you little bitch." Sonny said harshly.

Before anyone could see it, Jason punched Sonny in the face, laying the Cuban out on the dock.

"No one, and I do mean no one, speaks to my wife like that. If you have something to say, say it and go. I could care less what you need to say to me. You are getting an appearance because I made the mistake of thinking that the dock would be safe for a short walk, that is it." Jason said, while clenching his fists. Still wanting to lay a beat down on the obtuse man.

Sonny knew if he started this conversation with his hair up, it wouldn't end the way he wanted but seeing the way they were twined around one another, just pissed him off. They didn't deserve to be enjoying good health and happiness, not after they had completely deceived him, betrayed him.

Hoping the ringing in his ears would abate soon, Sonny tried to gain his footing but the dock seemed to shift traitorously under his feet. Realizing that if he didn't want to end up on the flat of his back again, he should just stay sitting for the moment, Sonny tried and failed to make his move look graceful but only ended up looking like a drunken sailor.

Carly's first instinct was to go to him but the animosity had grown between the two, so she simply watched as the once great man proved just how far he had fallen.

"You know, I can say with absolute certainty, I am so grateful that this is the last time we will ever have to step foot in this city. Five years is too long to harbor and nurture and obsession like this. All we need is Lucky and Sam and some of the other crazies to show up and we'd win the loser lottery of Port Charles, again." Elizabeth said.

When a shadow stepped from the dark alcove, Elizabeth's heart sped up, until the sun shone on the newcomer. Francis…that man was more ghost than man; actually both he and Johnny had perfected the technique.

"Don't worry about those two loons. They were on their way here, after Sonny placed a rather…I suppose the word would be fortuitous call but they've been waylaid by…Mr. Fantasma…I'll never forgive you Liz for giving him that nickname."

Not understanding the conversation going on around her, Carly said, "What the hell are you two yammering about?"

"Poor Carly, can't follow a conversation…Don't worry your wrinkled little head, it has no bearing on you. Do either of you two have anything worth saying or can I continue my early afternoon with my wife?" Jason asked. Cursing Edward for having to have his birthday in Port Charles, Jason once again thanked his lucky stars for having the brains and balls to go after what he wanted.

Francis made his way over to the couple; he could see the hatred he held for the two people now standing before them and knew, this unfortunate meeting was quickly coming to an end.

Just before Francis reached Jason's side, Sonny made a split second decision and lunged for Elizabeth, grabbing her roughly from Jason's loose hold, jamming a gun into her side.

"You stupid, stupid little man. You have more issues than Napoleon Bonaparte…" Elizabeth said as she twisted, shoving her arm up and with it, the gun. Before anyone could get a handle on the situation, Elizabeth delivered an elbow to his solar plexus, robbing the air from the pathetic excuse of a man but in her haste to get out of the situation, which she did, Sonny pulled the trigger.

Jason lunged for Elizabeth while Francis went after Sonny.

"You know, I'm going to start thinking that gravity is broken if every time I fall, I never land." Elizabeth said sweetly, even as she winced. Thank goodness the man was inept, he only managed to hit her arm but being pregnant, it looked like she'd be visiting General Hospital, one last time.

"I'll always catch you if you fall. I'm pretty sure there was even something about that in our wedding vows." Jason said as he began to escort Elizabeth off the docks.

The old Jason would have laid the blame of this at not only Sonny and Carly's feet but at Edward's as well, since it was his fault they were even here but now, he knew, circumstances rule the man, man does not rules the circumstances. If this hadn't happened now, then it was likely, sometime down the road, something worse could have happened. Didn't make him like it but he understood it.

As they turned the corner, Elizabeth heard the almost silent pop-pop that signalled that two black spots on the world would no longer be an issue. As Jason quickly yanked his shirt off to bind the wound, Elizabeth couldn't help but let her hands roam.

"If you don't control yourself, I'll never get you to the hospital." Jason said a smirk evident in his voice and lips.

"You don't want me to control myself, you've said so yourself, I do bad so good." Elizabeth said, wincing slightly as Jason tightened the binding.

"Would you two stop flirting and go to the hospital." Francis said on a huff. These two were insatiable…hence the seven kids.

"Can we go to the hospital? Didn't Sonny and Carly just go swimming with the fishes?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

Understanding the worry, Jason rushed to reassure her, "Nope, no swimming, I think they made a run for it…We are honest, law-abiding citizens, we'll tell the truth."

He watched as both his wife and one of his best friends snickered.

"Oh…that hurts but damn, the fact that you could say that with a completely straight face…Boy…I love you." Elizabeth said, still snickering.

Placing a kiss to her forehead, Jason buckled her seatbelt before rushing to the driver's side. "Let's get you looked after and then I promise to get you the brownie you've been craving and then we are leaving this God forbidden place."

Could she have made a better decision all those years ago? Even worried about her health, he was still worrying about satisfying all her cravings. She was, is, will always be, a very, very fortunate woman. Taking his hand, not for the last time but for the first, was her best move yet.

XxXxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

You asked for it, so here is the fourth and final epilogue. Hope you guys enjoy and will share your thoughts and comments! Enjoy :D

 **Epilogue Part Four**

8 years living your dream, with your dream man, what more could a girl ask for? Elizabeth ruminated over that question as she waited for the doctor.

Since she took Jason's hand, her life had been…nuts, hectic, crazy, busy…but it was filled with so much love, every moment that made her question her sanity, only left her with a warm, fulfilled feeling.

It was a strange thing, in all the years that she imagined her and Jason together, she always thought, sure, one or two kids and she'd be the one doing most of the raising. It wasn't anything against Jason; he just lived a larger than life, life. But ever since they moved to Italy, it was like the Jason of old had disappeared and left her with the best parts she rarely gave herself time to hope for.

When they had left Port Charles for the last time, Elizabeth had been somewhat resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get her little girl. In the back of her mind, she cursed all her sons, 'nothing but little girls for you' but even thinking she might get a granddaughter, didn't diminish how much she wanted a daughter of her own.

So, of course, why wouldn't they end up adopting twin boys…and still two years later, she still laughed when she imagined her hang-dog husband slinking into their bedroom, practically hidden behind all of his little gifts that he would use to convince her, those two little boys needed them. The gifts had been beautiful but unneeded; she was a soft-touch and couldn't deny them anymore than she could deny that she was once again pregnant, with a boy. 6 and a half years and 10 boys…she was going to be grey before her time.

It had been a running joke between her and the guards that Jason was turning into Mrs. Hannigan but the truth of the matter; it wasn't so much a joke anymore. Getting away from the mob and learning what life could give, had given her husband a new lease on life and it seemed like he was determined to populate the world over.

Elizabeth was brought out of her musings when a nurse entered her curtained area. "Sorry Mrs. Morgan, it won't be much longer, our OB had an emergency C-section."

"Not a problem, it gives me more time to think…" Elizabeth trailed off.

When the nurse realized the young woman had nothing else to say, she quietly excused herself.

Ashton and John would be three soon, the young boys they had adopted, had been a perfect fit into their crazy wonderful family and Jason Jr. –under much protest- but almost always called Jase, would be two and here she was again…pregnant.

If she didn't love her husband so much, she would have cut off his balls with a very dull object. This was the last time, she wasn't getting any younger and while she heard the guards call her super mom, she just didn't know how she'd care for 11 or more kids with very little help. Sure the nanny was around during the day but at night, it was all on her and sometimes Jason if he wasn't stuck on a job. Sometimes she was sure he had more time as a made man than he did as a legitimate businessman.

At 32, she wasn't past her prime per se but she wanted to spend time with her husband and if he continued to keep her barefoot and pregnant, they'd be a 1001 before they could enjoy some alone time before the kids moved out. So, no matter what the doctor had to say, boy, girl…or a dozen of one or the other, this was going to be her last pregnancy. Technically it should have been before, but Mr. Super Sperm, decided to get frisky a month before his… procedure and low and behold, knocked up.

"Mrs. Morgan, pardon my tardiness, it has been a busy day." Doctor Esposito said with a smile.

"Doug, that isn't an honest smile. Please don't forget, I was a nurse, I know what happens in hospitals. You don't need to put up a front with me. After my husband, you've seen more of me than anyone else in the world." Elizabeth said, while reaching out and grasping her doctor/friends hand.

"You are too kind Bella. It was just a rough day, we all have those. Now, don't tell me that Bello of a man has gone and knocked you up again!" Doug said, with much more of a twinkling smile.

"Oh, he has…if he wasn't so Bello, I probably wouldn't be in this situation so often, but I do love that man beyond reason and just can't help myself." Elizabeth offered with a twinkling smile of her own.

"Alas, if only I had seen him first…" Doug said, as he did every time he saw either of them.

"Get your own dream man; mine is most definitely spoken for."

"All the good asses are either taken or straight…BAH! So, shall we get on with the exam? Do you know how far along you are?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say four months…" Elizabeth said quietly, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

"Four months, and you are just getting here to see me? What is wrong with you!?" Doug questioningly exclaimed.

Looking abashed, Elizabeth said, "It's been a busy four months. Cam came down with a cold, and then suddenly it was a flu or cold passing through us all, one after another and back again. I figured I was rundown and just getting my turn but by the time I realized I hadn't had my period and the nausea hadn't settled, well, I passed out…"

"Elizabetta…you need to take better care of yourself. Let's get the tests out of the way and while I set everything up, why don't you call that hunky husband." Doug all but commanded while quickly exiting her curtain.

Muttering under her breath, Elizabeth said, "Trust me, mother-goose Francis already took care of that. I sneeze and that damn man tattles."

"I heard that!" Francis said while poking his head in the room.

XxXxXxX

"Jason…if you or your penis comes near me again, I really will make you a eunuch." Elizabeth threatened.

"Why would you threaten one of your favorite body parts, especially when 'he' finally got it right? Did I or did I not finally give you a girl?" Jason asked while strategically keeping said 'penis' away from his wife.

"Sure…he got it right alright; it only took 12 kids to do it! Ass!" Elizabeth said while glaring at 'not so little Jason'.

"I love you and the amazing family you have given me. How could I not want to have a huge family with you, when we make such amazing little people?" Jason questioned.

"Flattery, while normally would get you everywhere, in the throes of labor…not going to work but I love you and our family too. I just wish Edward's health wasn't failing when he is finally getting a granddaughter." Elizabeth said between panting breaths.

If her labor got any faster, she'd be delivering the baby twenty minutes after labor started. Jason Jr. only took an hour and this was progressing much faster. She superstitiously thought that if she ever ended up knocked up again, she'd admit herself to the hospital a month early, just to be on the safe side.

XxXxXxX

Less than an hour later, Isaac and Lila were welcomed to the huge Morgan clan.

In Jason's opinion, he saved his best work for last because he had never seen a more beautiful baby girl, than his little Lila.

Jason and Elizabeth laughed and cried with Edward as he held his beloveds namesake. "You two make beautiful babies. Lila…she would be so proud of you two. You've reawaken the Quartermaine…err…Morgan name and I am so proud to be a part of your life and love." Edward said reverently.

"Do you want us to have Johnny take you home? You are looking a little tired." Jason asked, his voice laced with concern.

After passing Lila to Jason, Edward said, "Not just yet, I want to stop in the chapel and then come back for one more visit, and then I'll take my tired, old bones home."

Jason bent down, allowing Edward to place a feather-light kiss to his newest grandchildren's brow before calling for Johnny.

XxXxXxX

Elizabeth couldn't contain her tears. She was a mix of sorrow and joy but couldn't for the life of her, figure out which was which. It had been a month since Isaac and Lila had been born and…a month since Edward passed away.

When Johnny had entered the chapel to taken Edward home, the patriarch had already passed away.

Elizabeth often wondered if he had willed himself to live until Lila had been born or if life really was that weird, sad, ironic…In the grand scheme of things, she supposed the why wasn't really important, just that all of her children had had the chance to meet the prickly, loving, funny, bossy…and a plethora of other synonyms, man.

When Jason saw his wife's tears, he quickly rushed to her side. "Baby, he wouldn't want you to grieve like this. He had a full and happy life. He got the big family he always wanted. Please don't make yourself sick. He knew he was loved."

"I know…I just miss him. No one fought with me like he did. He'd argue the sky was electric yellow, just to get a rise out of me. I miss him but I'll be okay. I have everything I never knew I wanted or needed and then some. You have made all my dreams come true and because of you, I know, I will, we will have just as full of a life as Edward and Lila. You are my everything and together, there isn't anything we can't overcome." Elizabeth said while hugging Jason tightly.

"I didn't know the meaning of living or life until I convinced you to take my hand the second time. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for and because of you, I wake up every day and thank God that you had the courage to give us another shot." Jason said, his throat clogging with emotion.

"You and I... we're not lucky. We are blessed."

XxXxXxX

The End


End file.
